


I'm Coming Home

by magicalartist



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalartist/pseuds/magicalartist
Summary: Isaac successfully tosses everyone into the alternate universe and wrecks havoc. canon all the way up to Regina stepping in to save Henry. diverges from there SWANQUEEN story. I am not a HOOD/HOOK fan. I keep hook's death canon in this story, and hood chooses Zelena.





	1. Charming-Swan-Mills

**Author's Note:**

> I started working on this way back when this episode aired... I recently returned to it after recent episodes between our two lovely ladies. I can't get Emma and Regina out of my head. When my life is falling apart, these two give me hope. so I returned to this story... I hope you guys enjoy... I am almost done with it I think...

She doesn’t know why she believes them. maybe it’ their urgency. Maybe it’s the way they both look at her. Maybe it’s the strange tugging she feels in her heart every time Henry calls her mom, or Emma asks her if she is okay.

She wants to tell herself they are delusional. She doesn’t want to go stop the wedding of a man she really doesn’t know but these two insist that it has to be done. So she believes them, accepts their urgency and runs with them. She tried to ignore the dread growing in the pit of her stomach as they draw nearer to the church. She can’t shake the feeling that this is somehow wrong.

They arrive in the field and Emma urges her to go on alone. Regina hesitates when she sees a flicker of something cross the blondes features. Sadness. Henry looks hopeful, but Emma, she looks almost resigned. Sad, but determined. Regina can’t shake the feeling she is somehow responsible

“What?” Regina asks softly.

Emma shakes it off and gives Regina what must have been meant to be an encouraging smile, “you don’t remember this, but I promised you once I would help you find your happy ending, I am just glad that I am gonna be able to see it… you got this Regina"

Regina gave her a moment longer but when Emma said nothing further Regina headed for the church, only to be stopped by the light one. Emma and Henry sprung into action, “Regina, go!”

Emma draws her sword and faces off with Gold as Regina runs for the church. She glances back to see Emma sword fighting with incredible skill. She shakes off the strange emotion that rises in her at the sight and opens the church door. She watches as Robin meets her gaze, about to marry the redhead woman. She meets his gaze and gives him a soft, unsure smile, feeling her heart warm towards this man she didn’t know. She wouldn’t call it love, it doesn’t feel like that at all… she knows because her heart has already swelled with that emotion several times today towards two people who are complete strangers to her, but this man, she doesn’t feel that when she sees him, but she was definitely drawn to his smile.

“Mom!” Henry’s voice rings out in alarm, and she reacts instinctively to see Emma thrown across the field, knocked unconscious. Regina feels torn, torn between finding out what is between her and this man, and _protecting their son_. Where did that come from? She glances back at Robin, and makes a decision before she is even conscious of her choice. She leaves the door and bolts to Henry, unable to stop herself from stepping between him and Gold. She can’t explain why she does it, she just knows that she must. She _cannot_ , she _will not_ let him be harmed. Her heart demands that she protect him, while her heart yearns at the same time to rush to Emma’s side, but she can only choose one, and she knows… Emma would choose Henry first, Emma would understand this choice.

Golds blade slices through her with ease, leaving crimson spilling in it’s wake. Henry tries to catch her but fails and she slips through his grasp and falls to the ground.

“Regina!” Emma is awake and rushing over to her and all she can feel is relief. Emma and Henry are safe, that is _all_ that matters. It doesn’t matter that she doesn’t understand why they are so important to her, but they are, and she protected them, she kept them safe. Gold vanishes, leaving Henry bent over her, cradling her and trying to hold back tears.

“why didn’t you go into the church?” his voice cracks and she wants nothing more than to soothe his pain but she feels her life slowly ebbing away, “ I couldn’t let him hurt you.” she whispers.

Emma is kneeling when the church bell rings out clearly. She stands and watches, horrified, “we are at the end of the book, we aren’t going to be able to change anything now.” Regina can hear the fear and despair in Emma’s voice and she wants to comfort her, tell her it will work out but she can’t.

The doors of the church open and Robin spots Regina. He rushed to her, “Regina!”

He leans over her, inspecting her wounds, “you are going to be alright.”

Regina shakes her head sadly, “no, I’m not.” She feels deep sorrow, not for herself, but for these people, these people who for some reason care, for Robin, who cares, for Henry, who is losing a mother who cannot do him the honor of remembering him, for Emma, who strives so hard to save everyone, to make others happy at her own expense. She felt their pain over her and it wrecks her heart, knowing she is hurting them, by dying.  She hears a strangled sob from Henry as Robin gently places his hands over her bloodstained ones, “at least I can promise that you won’t die alone.”

She was sure that was meant to be comforting, but the words ring hollow. She gives him a gentle smile anyway.

“too little, too late.” Isaac’s voice distinguishes him from the crowd that had gathered. Regina turns just in time to see Emma slam her fist into his smirking face, throwing him to the ground.

“Change it!” Emma screams, in desperation. “Bring back Hook, save Regina!”

Isaac sits up and spits blood, “ I can’t. I am not the author anymore, I can’t change a thing. What’s done is done.”

Emma spins, her eyes wild with fierce determination. She kneels next to Regina and gives her a wobbly smile, her eyes watery with tears. “If there is one thing I have learned, its that its never too late. I will not let you die Regina.”

Regina tries to shake her head, tell Emma that it’s too late but Emma is already barking orders. She sends people to find a carriage. She all but pushes Robin aside and tears off the sleeves of her shirt and presses them over Regina’s wound firmly.

Regina can feel herself fading away and a small part of her wants to give in, she thinks she must deserve this, “Emma, let me go.” There are things she needs to say, things she must say, even if she can’t remember, things she still needs to express, about what she feels, about what she knows in her heart… but Emma never gives her the chance. There is a ferocity in Emma that is familiar. A determination that causes Regina to pause, the words she so desperately needs to speak caught in her throat as she just stares at the intensity that is Emma Swan, who is bent over her, holding both hands tightly to her wound, refusing to let her go.

Emma shakes her head firmly, “ I can’t Regina. I won’t. Henry needs you…” Emma hesitates for a moment, and her next words are weighted with a vulnerability Regina knows must be rare for the blonde, “Regina, I need you too. You told me once that fate pushes us, but that we still have a choice. I am not letting you go without a fight Regina.”

Emma was crying but her voice was resolute. Someone returned saying they had found a carriage and Emma immediately had Robin help her lift Regina. Both of them cradled her gently in their arms as they moved to the carriage, Henry running ahead to open the doors and clambered in. Regina was lifted in and laid on the seat, her head in Henry’s lap. He gave her a determined look as he brushed the hair out of her face. “We are gonna get you help mom, hang in there. Don’t you dare give up.”

Robin offered to lead and Emma accepted gratefully. She climbed in and immediately reapplied pressure to Regina’s wound with a new set of cloth. It took Regina a moment to realize that Emma had taken off her shirt under the vest completely and now had it pressed to her chest. Emma had also removed the belt her sword hung from and was instructing Henry to gently lift Regina up so she could wrap it around Regina’s torso, “this is probably gonna hurt Regina, but it will help slow the bleeding.”

Emma pulled the strap tight and grimaced in apology when Regina hissed in pain. “sorry… I have to do it.”

Emma fastened the belt tightly and moved back. Regina managed to catch her hand, and met Emma’s gaze, “why are you doing this?”

Emma gave her a weak smile, “because, no matter what happens, we do things together. We are a family, even if you don’t remember it or believe it. and if there is one thing you should know about the charming-swan-mills family, its that we never give up on each other.”

Henry looked at his birth mom in surprise and then gave her a wry grin, “ I like Charming-Swan-Mills. Has a nice ring to it.”

Regina’s heart warmed at their words, though she still didn’t know why. She took comfort in Emma’s hands, holding hers close to her heart, watching over her as her world faded to black.


	2. A family to call my own

Regina woke some time later, groggy and in pain. Her eyes opened slowly adjusting to her dim surroundings. The air felt cool and damp. She glanced around confused. She was surrounded by dark, glistening rock walls.  She glanced down to find herself laid on a relatively flat rock, covered with brush and several clothing items to insulate her body from the cool surface. It was actually fairly comfortable. She could see a small lantern sitting on the ground not far from her and Henry sat by it, holding a book, his young eyes straining to read it in the dim lighting.

Voices echoed through the caves, two voices, arguing in hushed tones.

 “… I have already risked my life twice to help her. I have a wife, whom is missing… I can’t do this…”

“ you don’t understand, Robin, this is important, you are her soul mate, you have to help her, please… we… Henry can’t lose her, not again!”

“ I. Am. Married. I have done all I can do, you are on your own from here.”

“You never deserved her, you know that? Someone else always comes first for you. First Marian, now Zelena. Regina deserves better than you.”

“ I am sorry. I know you believe in this other reality you keep going on about, but I only know this one, and my wife, whom I married today, is waiting for me. here, this should help get you to the borders of the kingdom.” Regina heard Robin drop a heavy sack and turned her head to watch the man press a coin purse into the blonde’s hands before heading from the entrance to the cave. He stopped for a moment and looked back, “you should be safe here for a few days at least. No one comes out this far, but as soon as she is able to travel, you have to go. The evil queen wants all of your head’s, and likely mine for helping you.”

Henry glanced up and saw Regina watching the thief retreat.

He scrambled to his feet and was at her side in an instant, “ hey Ma, she’s awake.”

Emma appeared over her son’s shoulder, running her fingers through her tangled locks, “ hey, how are you feeling?”

Emma looked exhausted. Her face was dirty, large circles present under her eyes. She was sporting several new cuts and bruises across her chin and her arms.

“ about how you look, I would imagine.”

Emma gave her a sheepish smile, “ yeah, it was a little rough trying to find someone to help us.”

Emma turned to her son, “Henry, go get some water for your moth… for Regina, please.”

Henry looked at Regina anxiously, “ I don’t want to leave her.”

Emma gave him a stern look, “ Henry, please…” he noted the weariness in her voice and tried to push again, but Regina sensed Emma had a good reason for trying to send her son on an errand and spoke up softly, “ a glass of water would be lovely.”

Henry immediately nodded and darted off.

Emma bit back a smile as she returned her gaze to Regina, “ thanks. You always had a way with him….”

Regina tried to sit up but Emma’s hands gently held her down, “ nope, you are not ready for that yet. I need to check your bandages….”

Regina nodded, suddenly understanding why Emma had sent Henry away, “ thank you…”

“ don’t mention it. now lie still… I am not a doctor, but I am gonna do my best to be gentle okay? You have to be still, I really don’t want to sow you up twice.”

Regina’s brow furrowed, “ you? but…”

“we brought you to a doctor, who promised to help, but instead alerted the queen’s guards. Wish I could wring the little bastard’s neck. We fought our way out of there and Robin brought us here. I stitched you up in the carriage, as best I could. Henry went pretty green, poor kid.”

Regina shook her head, “ I don’t understand… why would you risk everything, your life, your son… for me?”

Emma’s eyes hardened, “ because he is your son too. Because we are a family. I have already lost enough of my family, and so has Henry, we are not losing you too.”

Tears trailed down Emma’s cheeks and Regina felt her heart tug at the sight. She remembered Emma telling her that in the other reality, Charming and Snow were her parents. She wasn’t sure how that worked, but she believed her, if only because of the sadness in her gaze.

Emma gently lifted up Regina’s loose tunic and pulled back the bandages covering her wound. Regina couldn’t see how bad it was from her position but from Emma’s face, it was still serious.

“Does it hurt?” Emma asked softly.

Regina gave a slight nod.

“ I am about to make it hurt worse, I am sorry in advance.”

Regina turned her head to the side as Emma poured whiskey onto a rag and gently pressed it to the wound.

Regina shoved her fist in her mouth, trying to hold back her scream. It burned like fire. Emma whispered apologies and comforting words as she cleaned the wound with shaking hands. She was clumsy, but incredibly gentle, obviously afraid of hurting Regina further. After several moments, Emma placed new bandages over the wound and wrapped them carefully. She held Regina up, supporting her weight with one arm as the other carefully wound fabric around her chest. Finally she was finished, pulled Regina’s tunic back down and laid her back onto the makeshift bed. Regina was spent from the ordeal but when Emma tried to leave her, Regina held her hand.

“ let me see yours.”

Emma cocked her head to the side, giving Regina a disbelieving smile, “you are in no condition to be taking care of me, Regina.”

“Neither are you. Please, let me return the favor. I feel useless. You saved my life, it’s the least I can do.”

Emma relented and supported Regina as she raised herself to a sitting position. It hurt but she was determined. She had to repay this woman for her kindness.

Emma handed her fresh rags and the whiskey. Regina patted the bed and Emma sat beside her, avoiding her gaze.  Emma hissed as Regina cleaned her wounds. Regina was weak, but her movements were sure, as if she had done this numerous times. Emma noticed, “ it comes so naturally to you, even though you don’t remember it.” she winced as Regina addressed another wound and Regina apologized gently, “ it’s strange, when you and Henry are around. I do things, think things, respond in ways that are unfamiliar to me… it’s why I believe you. I don’t remember you or Henry, but even then, I had to save him…”

“why?” Emma asked, curiosity and the barest glint of hope in her eyes.

“ because he is our son.”

Emma stared at her, open mouthed. “You remember?”

Regina paused, and shook her head, “no… yes… I …. I don’t know. He yelled mom and I…. all I could think was that he was _our son_ , and I had to save him, that you both needed to be safe. That was all that mattered to me.”

Emma managed a watery smile, “ It’s a start…”

Briefly, Regina saw a flash, a memory? Of another life with Emma. _Emma in different clothes, giving Regina a similar smile, so full of hope, and joy and love, saying those exact same words, “see? It’s a start…”_ the realization that this woman loved her hit her in the gut with ferocity. She still couldn’t remember her previous life, just brief flashes, just moments, where her emotions seemed to break through the walls of this reality and remind her of who these people are to her. Emma loves her, and judging from the way her heart both aches and soars at the thought, she loves Emma back.

Regina couldn’t handle the depth of emotion in Emma’s gaze so she returned to cleaning Emma’s wounds. She saved the cuts on Emma’s face for last. She avoided Emma’s gaze carefully as she tends to her wounds and when she is finished she starts to pull away, but Emma grabs her hand, holding it in hers for a moment, “ I know this is a lot to take in Regina. And I am sorry. I failed. I don’t know what’s gonna happen now. I can’t change anything, and I couldn’t convince Robin to stay…”

“ He is right, He has a wife. And I am a stranger.”

Emma shook her head, “ you love him though… well, the other you did. You were happier than I have ever seen you when you were with him. And everything kept getting in the way of you two and its happening again.” Emma sighed in frustration, “ maybe you were right, every time I try to fix it, every time I try to help, I make it worse….”

Regina shook her head vehemently. She cupped Emma’s face in her hand, forcing the blonde to meet her gaze, “ you saved my life. How is that making things worse?”

“if I hadn’t interfered, you wouldn’t have nearly died in the first place! Its my fault you are hurt!”

Emma was crying and Regina was growing angry and frustrated, “ It was my choice to go with you Emma, you didn’t force me. I wanted to go with you, and Henry. It was not your fault.” She forced Emma’s chin up again, “Emma, look at me.”

Emma’s green eyes met hers, tears slipping down her cheeks, self loathing in her gaze, “Emma, I don’t blame you, I couldn’t blame you. I was alone, on the run from my evil step mother and you and Henry came blazing into my life and gave me hope. I didn’t know what that felt like. I should be thanking you. you didn’t just save my life, you gave me hope, a reason to live.”

Emma dried her tears and gave Regina a weak smile, “ I am sorry, its just been an emotional couple of days…. You should get your rest.” She pulled away, out of Regina’s grasp, walls shooting back into place. Regina wanted to ask her what happened, but Henry finally returned with a glass of water. He noticed his blonde mother’s glassy eyes but chose not to comment.

He approached Regina and held the cup to her lips as she drank the water. He was incredibly gentle, watching her closely for any sign of discomfort. She finished the water and gave him a smile, “ thank you Henry.”

He nods and helps her lay back down before trying to retreat. Regina holds his hand and softly asks, “ stay, please… I… I don’t want to be alone.”

Henry cocks his head and gives a small, wry smile at her admission and sits down on the small space Regina provided him next to her. he holds her hand, “ of course I will stay…” he pauses and follows Emma’s movements around the cave, watching her prepare a place for her and Henry to sleep. “ what’s wrong with Ma?”

Regina sighs, “ she is blaming herself for what happened… I tried to tell her it’s not her fault. But she won’t listen. She seems to think its her responsibility to fix everyone’s problems…” Regina remembers that she is talking to Emma’s son who is also supposedly her son and opens her mouth to take it back but Henry cuts her off.

“ yeah, she does do that. It’s partly my fault, when I brought her back to Storybrooke, I kept calling her the savior, telling her it was her job to break the curse, bring back the happy endings…”

Regina held Henry’s hand tighter, grieved that Henry was carrying such a weight of guilt as well, “ Henry…”

“ then she did break the curse… and ever since… it seems like all everyone does is remind her of that title, like its her job to somehow fix everyone and everything… she tries her best, she really does… she is always trying to help everyone and no one ever notices how hard it is for her, how much she is struggling… I didn’t even realize, not til now. I can’t believe I didn’t notice before… It took losing her, losing you… to finally see how selfish I have been, it’s so messed up!” Henry is angry at himself, wiping away his own tears and Regina ignores the sharp pain in her chest as she forces herself up again and wraps Henry in her arms, “ it’s not your fault Henry.”

“ it is. All of it is. I started this whole thing, bringing her to Storybrooke, if I had just accepted that you did love me, If I had just let it be, none of this would have happened…”

Regina isn’t sure of where it comes from but the mother in her comes out, “Henry Daniel Mills, you listen to me right now.”

Henry’s gaze snaps to her, surprise evident in his gaze, and hope.

“ It’s not your fault. I may not remember everything you do, I may not be sure of a lot of…” she waves her hands around, “this, but I know that Emma loves you. And she does not blame you. She is your mother and she cares about you so much.” Regina can feel herself getting choked up and her brain starts to catch up with her emotions _, how did I know his name?_ she shakes it off and continues, “ I know this is all confusing and a mess right now, but we will figure it out, we will fix this mess and get back home to.. She waves her hand around again, “Storybook?  or wherever it is we are actually from. And we will be a family again and we will all find happiness. Do you understand me?”

Henry’s mouth has dropped open and he is staring at her in shock. She glances around him and sees a similar expression on Emma’s face. She is exhausted from her impromptu hope tirade and feels her body sagging back against her makeshift bed and pillow. Henry gives her a strong but gentle bearhug, “okay mom…”

Emma approaches, “ you remember?”

Regina gives her a sad look, “ no, I don’t.”

Emma presses, determination in her gaze, “ but you knew his full name, neither of us, have mentioned that to you.”

Regina shakes her head again, “ I don’t actually remember, but that’s why I believe you both, because, clearly… I should remember.”

Emma retreats, hope fading from her features, shoulders sagging once more with the weight of her title.

Henry watches sadly and Regina grabs his hand, “we will make it better, I promise.”

Henry gives her a sad smile, “how can you be so sure?”

She decides it’s time to tell him the truth, “because I may not remember you two, but my heart does. And I love you Henry.”

Henry cries and clings to her and she pulls him down beside her, wrapping her arms as far around him as her injury will allow.

“ I love you too mom…”

She kisses the crown of his head and tugs him closer, feeling her heart swell in response to his words. Her heart does remember, and she hopes that her memories will return soon so that all of her can fully appreciate this little family that somehow she is lucky enough to call her own.


	3. Henry

When Regina awakens again, Henry is no longer in her arms and she is sore. She opens her eyes slowly and finds that Emma is approaching, fresh bandages and a bottle of whiskey in hand.

“hey.” She gives Regina a soft smile.

“hey.” Regina replies, and it feels familiar.

“ I need to…” Emma gestures to Regina’s wound and she nods her permission. Emma kneels next to Regina and begins working on her wounds again. She gives a pleased hum when she notes that Regina’s wounds seem to be on the mend, “that cut is looking a lot better Regina.”

Regina sips on the whiskey and winces when Emma fumbles with the bandage. Emma looks every bit as pained as she does, “sorry Regina, I am no good at this…”

“ it’s okay, you are doing pretty well for having no experience.”

She glances around and notices that Henry is missing. Emma notices, “ he went to gather some food. I didn’t want to let him out of my sight but as he keeps reminding me, he is growing up fast and he is about as bad at tolerating feeling useless as I am.”

Regina accepts the explanation without comment.  “ how long was I asleep?”

“ you slept through the night. Its almost noon now. Henry should be back any time now.”

Regina nods, her brow furrowing, “ so… what happens now?”

Emma shook her head. “ I have no idea, honestly. I was thinking we should take Robin’s advice and leave this kingdom… Henry thinks there may be a way we locate a portal the book mentioned to leave, go back to the real… I mean, our world, but I don’t know. I am supposed to figure out how to fix all this and I just, have no idea.”

Regina could see the exhaustion in Emma’s eyes. Heavy dark circles rimmed her eyes, her face still sallow and pale from her time in imprisonment. Regina knew Emma must not be used to the level of physical exertion she had been subjected to over the last few days.

“ you look like you are going to keel over any second Emma, have you gotten any sleep?”

Emma gave her a weary smile, “ not really, but I am fine”

“nonsense. You look like hell.”

Emma released a short bark of laughter, “ I thinks that’s the closest you’ve ever come to giving me a compliment.”

Regina’s brow furrowed, Emma’s comment making her heart ache, “ was I truly that cruel to you, in the other reality?”

Emma shook her head, “ we were cruel to each other at first, then we became something like friends in Neverland when we rescued Henry, til I screwed it all up, as I usually do…”

Regina started to protest but Emma waved her off, “ trust me, the other you agrees, I screwed up, but you managed to forgive me and now we are pretty good friends, but we still toss light insults all the time, I kinda enjoy it. you keep me on my toes.”

Regina was still bothered, “ but I never gave you a compliment, not once?”

Emma shrugged, “ I never gave you one either. Its just not our dynamic. Insulting each other is what we do, its how we communicate. Its mostly friendly, harmless banter, unless one of us manages to piss off the other one.”

Regina made a face at Emma’s word choice and Emma grinned, “ I know, I know, Language Miss Swan.”

Regina cocked her head to the side, a faint memory pushing forward of her admonishing Emma but it faded as quickly as it came. She let loose a frustrated huff, “ I keep feeling like there is something there, in the back of my mind but when I focus on it, its like grasping at straws.”

Emma’s expression grew hopeful, “ don’t force it, let it come naturally…. Maybe, if you get your memories back, you can recover your magic too.”

“ I have magic?”

“yes you sure do, you are the most powerful magic user I know besides the dark one. You were trying to teach me but I was pretty useless at it.”

Regina couldn’t take it anymore, Emma doubting herself, Emma carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, Emma believing herself to be a nuisance, useless. She reached for Emma and without warning yanked the younger woman into a tight hug.

Emma squeaked in surprise and tried to pull away but Regina was surprisingly strong, considering her injury. Emma finally gave up and let Regina hold her. Regina felt the savior slowly relax into the embrace and let herself be held. Regina’s chin found its way to Emma’s shoulder, her arms wrapped around Emma’s shoulders. She felt Emma’s fingers brush her sides lightly before finally returning the embrace with a sigh.

“didn’t figure you for the huggy sort,” Emma muttered, her warm breath tickling Regina’s ear.

Regina chuckled, “ I’m not, usually, but clearly, you needed one.” she released Emma slowly, “ you need to stop carrying everyone’s burdens and taking on everyone else’s guilt. Its not yours to carry.”

“But I am the savior, its my job to bring back the happy endings…”

Regina’s hands found Emma’s face, gently forcing Emma to meet her gaze, cradling Emma’s head in her hands, “ the only person you are responsible for Emma is you. you and Henry, that’s it. and honestly, the only person’s happiness you should be concerned with is your own. Everything else is outside of your control. You and your son are your only responsibilities, whoever told you otherwise is using you as a prop. And its not fair to you or to them.”

“but….”

“No!. No butts Emma. You are not responsible for me, not for your parents, or anyone else. Your job is to take care of yourself and your son. And when he becomes an adult, he is responsible for his own actions. You are the only one who can make yourself happy. You can’t do that for someone else. Everyone has to do it themselves, otherwise it’s worthless.”

Emma’s eyes swam with tears while a wry grin slipped across her features, “but I destroyed your happiness and you…”

“Emma, are you even listening to me? Each person is responsible for their own happiness. If it gets destroyed by someone else, that’s because they allowed it. You are responsible for your actions, and your choices, that’s it. that’s all you can control. Period.”

Emma shook her head, trying to free herself from Regina’s grasp but she held firm, “Emma, look at me. please….”

Emma’s head was down, her shoulders shaking with the force of her sobs. “I am trying so hard ‘Gina, to be what everyone needs me to be. To get us back home, to fix this. I just want to go home, go back to normal… get you back….get my parents back…”

Regina gave up and instead wrapped her arms around Emma again, pulling Emma’s head against her chest, her fingers gently playing with Emma’s hair. She whispered soothingly to Emma for a while and then began to softly sing a lullaby she shouldn’t even remember. It felt familiar, and a part of her wondered if she had sung it to Henry when he was a baby.

_Arrorró mi niño,_

_arrorró mi sol,_

_arrorró pedazo,_

_de mi corazón._

 

She sang softly, never ceasing her ministrations in Emma’s hair, finally finishing the song in English.

_Hush-a-bye my baby_

_Hush-a-bye my sun_

_Hush-a-bye oh piece_

_of my heart._

Emma had stilled against her, her breathing had evened out, and she sagged against Regina, finally asleep. Regina glanced down at the blonde in her arms and gently shifted so that both she and Emma were more comfortable. She didn’t hear Henry approach until he was in front of her, watching her intently.

“ you used to sing that to me at night, when I had nightmares and couldn’t sleep.” Regina managed a soft smile, “ I wish I could remember Henry, for all of us…”

Henry nodded and pointed to Emma, “ is she asleep?”

Regina glanced down at Emma’s still form, before returning her gaze to Henry, “ yes, I think so…”

Henry shoulders sagged in obvious relief, “ good, she needs it. she hasn’t slept since….”

Regina nodded when Henry couldn’t finish.

“ will you help me make her more comfortable? Sleeping half sitting up cant be good for your back.”

Henry nodded and helped shift his Ma onto the makeshift pallet beside Regina. Emma stirred but Regina whispered softly and gently caressed her hair until Emma settled back against her chest.

Henry backed up and cocked his head to the side, evaluating the scene in front of him with a crooked smile.

“what?” Regina asked, curious what was going on behind the dancing eyes of their son.

“its just… I always thought you and Ma had something between you… something more… I have been waiting for a few years now for you two to come tell me that you were dating…” at Regina’s confused look, “ seeing each other, ummm… courting?”

Regina let out a short bark of laughter and Emma grumbled against her chest and she immediately quieted, coaxing Emma to relax again. Luckily, Emma’s exhaustion was winning out and she didn’t full wake.

“ you thought we were courting?” her eyebrows scrunched in confusion as another fleeting memory washed over her, her expressing disbelief to Emma,  _you thought we were friends?_

“not quite courting yet, but yeah, you get the idea.”

“ what made you think that?”

Henry chuckled softly pointing at his mothers curled up in each other’s arms, Emma had snuggled closer, one arm draped over Regina protectively, yet somehow avoiding her injuries, even asleep. Regina had both arms wrapped around Emma, their legs tangled together on the small pallet. Regina glanced down and blushed, “yes, I suppose I can see where you might think that…”

Henry gave her a reassuring smile, “I am okay with it you know, If you two ever do… I mean… I guess I always hoped you two might realize what’s between you.”

Regina gave Henry a soft smile, “well, I don’t have my memories Henry, but… it seems, that actually seems to be clarifying things for me…”

Henry cocked his head to the side curiously, “what do you mean?”

Regina sighed, pausing for a moment to choose her words carefully, “ I don’t remember you two, I keep having these flashes, brief, tiny flashes of these… moments I guess?” She gazed at the young boy in front of her, watching the expression of hope grow on his youthful features as she spoke, noticing how familiar it seemed, noting how the more it grew, the more he looked like his blonde mother, and the more it triggered another memory, a memory of _“see, it’s a start?”_

Regina released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding in and reached for Henry’s hand, which he willingly gave, “I told you my heart remembers you… my mind, my mind can’t remember you, but my heart, my heart is sure that I love you…” Henry nodded, a warm smile working its way across his boyish features, “I love you too mom”

Her heart swelled with warmth, and depth and so much care… so much… emotion for this young boy, and the woman currently resting against her, “ that’s what I mean I just… I feel… so much around you two… and I just… it feels right… and I can’t help but trust you, and your intentions… even if I don’t remember… my heart just… it feels like its going to explode out of my chest when I am around you,” Regina nods to Emma, who is still pressed against her side, eyes closed, breathing evenly, “when I am around her… It feels so real, more real than anything I have ever felt before.” She is crying softly, her heart feels so full, so heavy, so… indescribably overwhelmed with emotion for the two people sitting so close to her right now.

Henry is grinning through tears, and moving towards her. He hugs her so gently and yet with so much ferocity and she _knows,_ she _knows that he gets that from them both_ , and she holds him close, kissing his forehead.  She felt the magic shift in the air the moment her lips brushed his forehead, felt it return to her, powerfully coursing through her veins, thrumming to life powerfully. She felt Emma’s magic reaching for her, instinctively connecting with her as it returned as well. Regina pulled back and stared at her son with awe as Emma stirred in her arms, awakening to the sense that something had definitely changed.

Henry stared at Regina, “Mom, do you… do you remember now?”

She nodded, her voice betraying the depth of her emotions, “Yes Henry, I remember you. I adopted you. I raised you… you’re my little prince” she pulled her son to her with so much affection, “I will never let you go again” she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

Regina met Emma’s eyes over Henry’s head, and in an instant, she knew, Henry was the only person she remembered. Emma’s face visibly fell, and she swallowed, fighting back tears. Regina tried to hang onto Emma, but Emma gently untangled herself from Regina and wordlessly slipped away, leaving mother and son alone to catch up.

Regina  watched her go, her heart full of joy to be reunited with her son, to remember him, to have part of her heart restored, and yet… seeing Emma fade away as she slipped out of the cave shattered something inside of her.

Henry felt it and pulled out of the hug, “what’s wrong Mom?” he glanced around the cave, “where did ma go?” Regina tried to cover the pain in her eyes, but failed, “She wanted to give us some space” her voice sounded wrong, even to her.  Henry’s eyes searched hers and his brow furrowed in worry.

His eyes welled with tears, “you still don’t remember her, do you? How…. How can you not remember? I thought… you broke the curse…”

She sighed heavily, her brown eyes betraying just how deeply it troubled her as well, “I don’t know Henry… I felt my magic come back, and Emma’s, and my memories of you returned, but Emma… I still… I know she is important… I can feel it… I just...” she sighed in frustration.

Henry stared at her for a long moment before he seemed to come to a decision, “mom, what you feel for me… what you felt before you remembered me… do you feel that way about Emma?”

Regina felt a pang of raw fear as her eyes met the young, inquisitive, far too intelligent eyes of her son. She had raised him well. He knew her far too well, He knew what the answer to that question was, he had stated it only moments before. He was asking her to give her a chance to be brave.

She met his knowing gaze, that slight smirk that was all her and just the slightest bit of Emma, the look of  _I know you_ , and just a hint the challenge, the fire that he could only have gotten from them both. Henry held his ground, held her gaze, until she sighed and nodded, running her hands through her hair in exasperation, “Henry you know the answer to that”

He didn’t back down, not even an inch, he only grew more earnest, leaning forward, placing both hands on either side of his mother’s face, forcing her to meet his earnest, intensity head on, _god he looks so much like her right now_ …

“than you know what you need to do” he held her face for another moment for good measure, “ _fix_ this Mom, so we can be a family, please.”

She could only nod


	4. Emma

“Emma, wait…” _God that felt familiar._ Regina tried to shake off the déjà vu but couldn’t. She wasn’t sure she wanted to.

Emma’s back was still turned, but she wasn’t actively fleeing anymore.  Her arms were wrapped tightly around herself, shoulders slumped, and even from this distance, Regina could see her shoulders shaking. Regina swallowed, hard. Her heart felt like it was in her throat. She felt so damn much around this woman. More than she had believed was humanly possible. Her heart physically ached from the force of the emotions coursing through her, emotions driven by memories that had been stolen from her. Memories that teased and taunted her with brief flashes but nothing more. It was driving her mad.

She kept fighting the strongest impulse, impulses she was sure she had fought even with her memories, impulses to touch, to comfort, to reach out to the blonde woman. Her heart screamed at her for her to do it now, her fingers literally aching with the desire to reach out and pull Emma into her arms, draw her in, bring her comfort and safety and warmth. From her discussion with Henry, she had never acted on those impulses, ever. Her mind had always kept her heart in check. But without her memories, all she had was the depth of feeling, the depth of want, of aching, of longing for the blonde. And there was nothing, absolutely nothing to keep her in check now. That both terrified and thrilled her.

She stepped towards Emma cautiously, knowing Emma was afraid, and deeply wounded and lonely. She knew, from her discussion with her son, that Emma would assume, that if Regina could still not remember her, it meant that Emma’s feelings for her were not returned. _God, if only she knew how wrong she was, even without my memories, she has such power over me._ But she had to be delicate about this, she knew that.  The last thing she wanted to do was make Emma run.

“Emma…” her voice was barely more than a whisper, as her fingers lightly reached, brushing Emma’s arm, ever so soft, ever so gentle. It was enough. Emma finally yielded, turning towards Regina’s voice, finally allowing Regina to see her.

Emma’s eyes were red rimmed and bloodshot, her cheeks stained with tears. But even now, Regina’s breath caught in her throat. Emma looked so open, so vulnerable,  and so broken, and yet, so…, “beautiful” she whispered as she gently cupped Emma’s face in her hands, brushing away the tears.

Emma looked as startled as she was by the sentiment she hadn’t meant to allow past her lips, and yet, she wouldn’t dream of taking it back. She meant it with every fibre of her being. Emma was stunning like this. This vulnerability, this raw, open, unabashed, genuine affection in her eyes was gorgeous, it stole Regina’s breath away. Emma didn’t pull away, she didn’t move a muscle as Regina cupped her face, gently caressing her with her thumbs and studied Emma’s features, taking in the myriad of emotions flitting across Emma’s face each second she held her there.

Gradually, Regina watched the tension leave Emma’s body, her jaw loosened, her shoulders and neck relaxed, her arms slowly unwrapped themselves from their protective embrace around herself and fell to her sides. She even started to lean into Regina’s touch.

Regina saw the moment  she had held on for too long without speaking, giving room for Emma’s insecurities to come roaring back, saw her eyes flit away from Regina’s steady gaze, felt her stiffen and start to pull away from her.

“Emma, please” Regina let everything she felt for the woman pour into those two words. It came out raw, husky, she barely recognized her own voice. Emma’s eyes found hers again, and this time, it was Regina who could not hold her gaze. Emma’s gaze was piercing, much as her son’s had been moments earlier.

Regina’s hands slipped away from Emma’s face, reaching for her hands instead, needing something to ground her, to steady her. Emma’s hands were warm, steady, sure, strong, and yet so soft. Emma’s palms slid over her own, her nails lightly scratching Regina’s wrist, drawing a soft mew of pleasure before she could stop it. _God, she couldn’t control herself around this woman._ Regina tried to step away to steady herself, placing a hand above her heart, as she turned away, but that was a mistake, because as she turned back, Emma was once again disappearing into the trees.

Regina groaned in frustration and briskly took off in pursuit, triggering another flash of memory, _her pursuing Emma, no…Her… rapidly approaching Emma, in fury as Emma cut down a low lying branch of her apple tree… “what the Hell are you doing?!” “Picking apples…”_ she stopped, doubled over, gasping for breath at the vividness of the image _. Emma in her tank top, biceps bared as she revved the machine she was using to tear her tree apart. Regina was furious, and at the same time, incredibly turned on.  “ because lady, you have no idea what I am capable of” they had been inches apart, Regina enjoying the challenge, no one had dared challenge her in so long, she had almost forgotten what it was like. Emma walked away from her, deliberately swaying her hips, almost in imitation of Regina, “your move”…._

Slowly, Regina became aware of hands on her back, supporting her, lifting her to her feet, Emma’s voice in her ear, “ Regina, are you alright?” green eyes were searching her body for any signs of injury or illness. Regina leaned into Emma, grateful for the support, surprised, “ you came back.”

Emma looked at her like she had grown a third head, “of course I did, you doubled over like you were Gonna be sick… you scared me…. are you sure you are okay? You probably shouldn’t be out here, you are still healing. Come on, lets get you back inside…”

“You cut down my apple tree” Regina blurted out

“No, I cut down a branch of your tree and that was ages ago….” Emma froze, as Regina’s words finally sank in, “you remember that?”

Regina nodded, “ I was following you, and I guess it… triggered a memory.”

Emma stared at her for a moment, “ so… you don’t remember me yet, you just remember me cutting down the tree branch, rather inaccurately I might add” the hope was fading from her eyes again, cutting another painful swath into Regina’s heart.

“Emma”

“Do you remember me or not Regina?”

“you are so goddamn stubborn” Regina whispered as she stepped into Emma’s personal space again, trying desperately to keep her wild emotions in check

“Me? Stubborn? Excuse me, but have you met you?” Emma was getting angry, and defensive. Her walls were shooting higher than before and Regina knew if she didn’t act fast, she was going to lose her chance.

“Emma, please, I am not trying to pick a fight…”

“Well it sure as fuck feels like you are” Emma yanked her hands out of Regina’s and stalked away.

“I love you…”

Emma froze and then whirled on Regina, full of rage, “you what?!”

Regina sighed, tired of trying to get past Emma’s walls.

“I. Love. You. Emma. Swan.” Emma stared at her for a moment stupidly before retorting, “ you don’t even fucking know who I am”

Regina laughed, “you are absolutely right. I don’t. I have no fucking clue who you are.” That caught Emma off guard. Clearly Regina with memories rarely, if ever, used that kind of language, still, she knew the shock factor alone wouldn’t be enough to keep Emma in front of her. Emma was getting ready to run again. She could see it. So she stepped forward carefully, softening her tone as she approached, hoping her eyes conveyed what she needed them to, “ and yet… when you asked me to follow you, I did. When you asked me to trust you, I did. When you told me that we shared a son, for some reason, I believed you. When you told me you wanted me to have a happy ending, I believed you”

Emma shook her head, her anger dissipating, her eyes misting up, “why?”

Regina was within reaching distance now, and reach she did, gently. She pulled Emma towards her, not into a hug, but close enough to cup her face again, “because Emma Swan. Because I may not be able to remember you, or all of our complicated history, but my heart?” she choked up for a moment, her eyes filling with tears. She blinked them back, swallowed, and tried again, “my heart… tells me everything I need to know about you and Henry.”

Emma stared at her, completely stupefied.

Regina smiled softly, gently wiping tears from Emma’s face, as Emma leaned into her touch, “it appears I can render you speechless after all”

Emma swallowed nervously, “what… what does your heart tell you about me?” _finally_

Regina stepped closer to Emma, “I thought I already made that pretty clear.”

Emma shrugged, “maybe I need to hear it again… you know, to be clear, especially since, you know, you apparently can remember Henry now but you still cant remember me”

Regina chuckled, and tugged Emma completely into her arms, giving into the desire she had been fighting for so long, “ I love you Emma Swan.” She leaned closer gently pressing her forehead to Emma’s, “ and I am pretty sure the only reason I remember Henry and not you yet is because I already kissed Henry, and you were a little busy doing a sleeping beauty impression at the time”

Emma cocked an eyebrow, “So you are saying that you don’t remember me yet because you were being chivalrous?”

Regina growled in frustration, “ why do you have to be so damn infuriating all the damn time?” and leaned the few remaining centimeters forward, brushing the softest of kisses across Emma’s lips, silencing her.

Immediately, she felt her vision shift. _Memories of her in her vault, telling Emma not to touch, Memories of collapsing the bridge, and the raw terror that she had actually managed to kill Emma. Emotions surged through her as memories bombarded her of her and Emma fighting side by side, Emma saying, “ again, together.” Memories of her and Emma moving the moon, destroying a magical trigger, Emma kick starting  her magic and then falling through a portal after shoving her out of harms way. She remembered sending Emma and Henry across the town line, nearly putting herself under a sleeping curse because of the pain of the loss, seeing them again, Emma bending over backwards to try and ease the pain of Henry not remembering her. she remembered the magic lessons, the stake outs, the magical fights, each time Emma was there for her, each time they fought a new enemy and Emma was always right there, by her side. She remembered the tortuous emotions, realizing she was falling for Emma, throwing herself into the relationship with hood, hoping it would ease the pain, ease her suffering, make it easier to love Emma from afar. It never did. She was lying to herself. She was lying to Emma. She was lying to them all and it was costing them all so much._

She gasped as the memories surged forward and nearly fell backwards but Emma caught her and held her up, supporting her, her sea green eyes full of worry and concern, “Regina, are you okay? What happened?”

Regina stared at Emma, opened mouthed as everything washed back to her, and her eyes filled with fresh tears.

“I remember”

Emma pulled away from her and Regina was immediately sure that Emma had misunderstood her, “Emma..” _I need to fix this, now_

“It’s okay Regina, you love Robin, It’s okay…” Regina could hear the raw pain in Emma’s voice and it broke her heart and infuriated her all at the same time. She had had enough of misunderstandings, enough of Emma’s insecurities.

“You idiot!” she growled, she grabbed Emma by the arm, spinning her back towards her, “when are you going to get it Emma? It’s You! It’s always been you. I love you. I want you!” she dragged Emma back into her arms, slid her fingers through Emma’s hair at the base of her scalp, teasing her closer as she nipped at her lower lip with her teeth, “ you are mine” she growled, possessively. She pushed Emma towards the nearest tree, holding her close, letting her voice and touch softened, forcing Emma’s chin up enough until Emma’s gaze locked with her own,  “and I am yours, completely, totally, and only, ever, yours.” She kissed Emma again, softer, gentler this time, without teeth,  just the softness of her lips, moving against Emma’s, pouring all of her devotion into that single kiss.

Emma’s legs were shaking by the time Regina released from the kiss, her breathing completely ragged, her hair a mess, “ Christ! Regina…”

Regina smirked as she slowly released Emma from her grasp, not letting go until she was sure Emma could stand on her own. Emma drew in a shaky breath and raked her fingers through her hair. She met Regina’s gaze after a long moment, “so Robin Hood…”

Regina shook her head, “I will say this only once more Emma. So hear me, please, and believe me.” she took Emma’s face in her hands once more, studying her for a long moment, her eyes earnest, open, and full of such unabashed adoration, “ I choose you. I don’t give a damn about pixie dust, or supposed soul mates. Maybe losing my memories is exactly what I needed for some real clarity on the issue. I know what my heart wants Emma Swan. And My heart wants you. Just you. Only, ever you” Regina released her face and took her hands, drawing Emma’s hands to her lips, “You are enough for me Emma, you always have been, and when you are ready to believe that, you know where to find me.” she pressed one more gentle kiss to the inside of Emma’s palm, and released her, straightened her shoulders, and walked away, trying her damndest to maintain an air of dignity.  Trying her hardest to pretend that her heart wasn’t shattering into a million pieces. Because, that, that should have been more than enough, enough to break the curse, enough to send them home.

But Emma had to believe.


	5. Snow

Henry didn’t comment on Regina’s stony expression when she returned to the cave, nor did he comment on the fact that she returned alone. Instead, he handed her a steaming bowl of soup  that smelled an awful lot like home. She offered him a watery smile  and they ate in silence. She remembered teaching him this particular recipe, when he was maybe six years old. It was the first recipe they worked on together. She was crying into her bowl of soup, and Henry shuffled closer to her, wrapping an arm around his mother, leaning his head on her shoulder.

She leaned into his embrace, accepting the comfort he offered, feeling guilty for leaning on her young son, who was so clearly growing up. He didn’t ask about Emma. He could guess from her tears that it hadn’t gone as well as she had hoped. They finished the soup and she wiped away her tears and helped Henry pack the horses. It was growing dark, and Emma still hadn’t returned.

Now they were growing worried. Regina paced. Henry watched. The horses shuffled and neighed softly, nudging at Regina as she passed, and she occasionally stopped to scratch their heads. It grew dark, and Emma still hadn’t returned. Now Henry paced. And Regina watched. Neither spoke. they didn’t voice their fears.  They were too afraid to leave the cave, in case she returned, to afraid to split up, in case of danger. They needed to stay together. And yet… Emma was missing. And dread grew in Regina’s heart, as did her anger.

Regina finally broke the silence, “ henry, I should go find her…”

Henry nodded, “I will stay here. Here” he drew his sword and handed it to his mother, “be careful, use your magic… if you need to.”

Magic… of course! Why hadn’t she thought of that in the first place?

Regina reached out for Emma’s magic with her own and felt… nothing. Cold dread filled her stomach.

“mom?” henry saw her facial expression change, he saw the raw fear on her face.

“I cant feel her Henry… why can’t I feel her magic?” her voice rose in panic, and her son approached rapidly, wrapping his strong arms around her. she was enveloped in him and she felt herself calm, momentarily ashamed that her son was stronger, braver than she “ its okay mom, we will find her, we will get her back… breathe and focus, okay?” he held up the sword, “can you do the thing you showed mom with the mirror and look for her that way?”

She stared at him for a moment, not sure what he was implying, until he said, “ Ariel?”

Ah, now she remembered, she had taught Emma how to look for people in mirrors, how to see where they were and what they were doing, her clever boy remembered.

She held up the sword and stared at it, drawing up her magic, “ I can try”

She felt her vision shift, and then she saw Emma, back in chains, doubled over, and at first Regina’s breath caught, her heart stopping in fear for Emma until she realized that Emma’s shoulders were not shaking from sobs, Emma was… laughing?

She puzzled for a moment until she She saw her step mother, no… Snow White, in one of her dresses, an odd image for sure, step into the room, cackling, “ She can’t save you now, _savior_ ” Snow spat the word with venom. _Oh my god that dress looks so wrong on her… this whole situation, if it weren’t so terrifying_ …. no, that was wrong to think right now, when Emma was in chains, obviously in need of help. Regina cursed herself, having herself back was both a blessing and a curse. She needed to focus.

“Henry.” she needed his help.

He glanced at his mother, apparently fighting the same amusement over Snow in an Evil Queen dress as she was.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t… I know its wrong, and ma’s in trouble, its so not funny I know…” he was trying so hard to hold it together, but failing miserably. The second his eyes met hers, they both lost it, doubled over laughing, with Emma apparently, who couldn’t stop herself even now, as Snow stepped towards in in obvious fury, failing to appreciate the irony of the moment. Regina tried to hold the sword steady as she watched in growing concern, her laughter fading as Emma failed to realize the danger she was truly in. Snow did not find this funny.

Emma did though. “You… in.. that… I’m, sorry, I shouldn’t be laughing at you, I know… I’m supposed to be terrified… but…” Emma glanced at her mother again, taking in Snow with her breasts shoved together and piled up in the tight form fitting dress that was so clearly Regina,  and she just lost it all over again, doubling over, holding her stomach, howling with laughter, tears streaming down her face. Snow was growing redder by the moment. Henry was biting his lip, “Mom, we should…” Regina nodded, yes, we should.” She reached for Henry’s hand and whisked them to Snow’s, _her_ castle.

Every head  snapped in their direction, Charming’s sword was drawn   and he was advancing on Henry but Henry grinned at Regina, “I’ve got this mom, you deal with… that…” he pointed vaguely with his sword at his grandmother in the ridiculous evil queen get up, trying to contain his smirk. She nodded briskly and started to turn away.

“oh, and mom?”she turned back, still holding her sword out,  guarding her flank as she turned her attention back to her son. He tossed her a small object that she caught quickly in her hand, “ get a picture will you?” he winked and whirled on Charming. Regina glanced down and realized that somehow, Henry had brought his cellphone with him, and while there was no signal, there was enough charge to work the camera. She let out a short disbelieving bark of laughter before raising it towards the ridiculously dressed, absolutely furious woman in front of her, “Say cheese Snow!”

Emma doubled over laughing all over again and Snow readied a fireball as Regina took the picture and swiftly tucked the camera phone away before finally turning her full attention to the absolutely ridiculous situation at hand. _How the fuck was this her life?_

The expression on Emma’s face said she was thinking something similar, and that perhaps, the laughter was a desperate attempt at humour in a situation where it was laugh, or cry. Regina gave Emma a gentle smile and turned back to Snow, “really Snow… raiding my closet again? and of all the dresses.. you picked.. that?!”

Henry laughed behind her as Charming raged, “how dare you mock your queen!”

Regina laughed. “this is utterly ridiculous. This isn’t you. surely you know that. The two of you, looking like this, acting like this, its truly… there are no words…”

“I am going to destroy you Regina…”

“Let me guess, if it is the last thing you do?!Dear… that’s my line, those are my clothes, this is MY castle, in My Kingdom in fact. And you are holding My true love, your own damn daughter, hostage. This whole situation is utterly and completely ridiculous.”

Emma’s eye’s were bugging out of her head, Henry was looking incredibly proud of her. Charming had backed away and was standing next to Snow, awaiting orders.

Regina didn’t meet Emma’s gaze, she refused to look in Emma’s direction. She couldn’t handle the tumultuous, tortuous feelings even being in the same room as Emma was bringing dangerously to the surface right now.

Regina stepped into Snow’s space instead, “this story is all wrong, and you know it. _I_ am _your_ step mother. _I_ wronged _you,_ deeply, years ago. _You_ told a secret, thinking you were helping me, protecting me and it got _my_ first love killed, and me married to your father. I blamed you for years. I killed your father, _I_ took your kingdom and _I ran you off_. I tried to kill you. I was horrible to you. I went down a dark, lonely path. I built this castle because I couldn’t stand being in the same castle that your father built. I wore the clothes you parade around in now. I used the magic you use so liberally. I wore the darkness you toy with like a shield. I cursed us to a land without magic. I took Emma from you.” her voice broke at  Emma’s name.

She steeled her will and kept going, even though Henry’s hand was on her arm, “mom,”

 She was closer now, towering above Snow in her ridiculous dress, and no one found it funny anymore, “I let us stay in that town without magic for 28 years. I let your daughter grow up without you. She had a son and somehow… somehow, he was gifted to me.” her emotions finally betrayed her, her eyes shone with tears. “ I began to heal, I remembered how to love. I slowly began to forgive… and then… Emma showed up. And eventually broke the curse. We have been through so much together, your family, and me, and somewhere along the line Snow White, you forgave me, and I forgave you.”

she waved her hands around the room, “ this… is a façade, crafted by a man who sought to undo all of our progress. Deep down Snow White, you know the truth. Deep down, you know, I am your friend, I am your ally, I am your family and I will never hurt you again, nor you me. Deep down, you know that you love the man standing next to you, that the woman you so easily bound in chains is the daughter you couldn’t bear to give up, and this, this is the grandson you are so fiercely proud of.” Regina stepped boldly into Snows space, fearless,  “I was a horrible step mother to you, a crappy friend, you deserved better, and I swear I will do better, I do love you Snow White, I always have. I never could kill you.” Regina pulled a squeaking Evil Queen Snow into her arms and kissed the crown of her head very briefly, hoping that would be enough.

She released her immediately and stepped back, watching Snow stare down at her clothes first in horror, and then up at Regina, and then bursting into laughter, “ Oh my God Regina, how the hell did you wear this thing?”

Regina breathed an, “oh thank heavens that worked” under her breath before nodding to Charming, “ forgetting someone Snow?”

Snow turned and stared at her husband, “ oh my god, david, are you wearing _eyeliner?_ ”

Henry lost it again, laughing so hard he was crying, grabbing his cellphone back from Regina, fumbling with the camera as fast as he could. Regina sighed heavily, shaking her head and moved slowly towards Emma, who was laughing too,  inspite of herself, in spite of the fact that her parents had completely forgotten that they had chained her there on the floor.

Regina waved her hand, and the chains fell off. Emma rubbed her wrists gratefully, giving Regina what Regina could only describe as a shit eating grin. Regina was still not amused. Her heart still ached, Emma hadn’t responded in kind earlier, and while Emma seemed genuinely happy to see her now, there was no indicator that anything had changed. She extended her hand and let out a long suffering sigh as she heard Henry making grossed out noises at his grandparents making out behind them, “Miss Swan”

Emma’s eyes met hers, and all traces of laughter vanished, “ Miss Swan, really?” Emma's eyes filled with what could only be the most heart wrenching mix of longing, regret and hurt.

Regina lifted her to her feet and released her quickly, her touch burned an ache straight through her heart. Regina turned away, she wanted to leave, she wanted to go home. It seemed that everyone was remembering themselves, but they were not going home, not this way…Emma wasn't ready yet. 

Isaac stood leaning in the doorway, watching the scene, his head cocked to the side, “ well isn’t this something”

Regina froze, her heart filling with dread. she heard Emma gasp behind her. Gold stepped in behind him, sword drawn.

“well, well, dearie, it would seem you have a hard time dying, like you are supposed to.”

Emma pulled the sword from Regina’s hands and pushed her gently behind her, “ Gold, give it up already, let us go home”

He shook his head, “ you don’t get it do you? I was trying to do that the first time, and you stopped me”

“what are you talking about?”

Regina knew then. She saw it. heard his words when he had sliced her open the first time, “ _It’s done then_ ”

He nodded, “exactly Regina" he turned to Emma, "If you want to go home, Regina has to die”

Emma’s eyes narrowed dangerously, “fuck that shit, I won’t let you hurt her, not now, not ever. We will find another way, we always do”

He laughed, “like you could stop me”

He did exactly what he did before, launched her across the room with his magic. Regina screamed her name as Emma’s head slammed into the wall. She crumpled and laid still. Gold didn’t hesitate this time, he advanced, Henry tried, desperately to get between Gold and Regina, but Regina was faster, She moved into the blade, blocking Henry’s path, because it would have surely killed him. Better her, than him. Emma would have to understand. _Henry first, always_.  “I’m sorry” she whispered.

She slid to the ground as crimson slipped out beneath her warm and sticky and wrong. everything felt fuzzy. She could hear Snow and charming calling to her, she felt them shaking her. she saw Gold disappear, along with Isaac. And she saw the pen fall. She saw Henry spot it, and knew, _her clever, clever boy_. If Emma couldn't get them home, Henry would. they would be okay without her...

 Her world faded to black.


	6. Don't you Dare

She didn’t expect to awaken. She thought that was the end for her. she was wrong. She was loved too much, by too many for her life to end so tragically. She should have known better.

The first words she heard were her name, repeatedly, coming from a voice she never thought she would hear again.

“Regina.” Regina. Regina. she fought hard through the blackness, straining towards that voice with all of her strength. Then she heard another voice, “mom” “mom, you’ve gotta wake up… Mom”

She fought her way through the dark, pushing with all her might, straining, their voices growing stronger, other voices joining in, “ come on Regina, you’ve got this”

Than that first voice, in her right ear, so close, a whisper, nothing more, “ don’t you dare give up now. Not after everything we have been through, not with everything we still need to say to each other, everything we still need to do. I need you. come back to me Regina, please.”

She became aware of her body slowly. Feeling and sensation came back slowly, painfully. She could hear the monitor she was hooked up to. She could feel the scratchiness of the sheets beneath her, , the stiffness of the narrow hospital bed she was lying in. she could feel the IV in her arm, she could feel the fluids slowly releasing into her system, slowly, achingly restoring her.

She could feel the softness of a hand in hers, a thumb ever so gently caressing circles across her skin, a whisper of a touch, comforting, gentle, soft, tender, full of love, and infused with healing magic. She felt a strange tickling sensation against her arm, and a soft, shuddering next to that caress.

She slowly worked her eyes open, blinking rapidly, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness of the room. it takes a moment to get her muscles to cooperate enough to turn her head. She can’t help the soft gasp that escapes when she sees blonde hair spilled across part of her small bed, Emma’s head laying to the side, shoulders wracked with quiet sobs. Emma held her hand protectively, so gently. Regina’s heart swelled at the sight, tears filling her own eyes. She could see the bandage wrapped around Emma’s head. She reached her free hand across, slowly, aching to touch, to heal. Her fingers slid through Emma’s silky hair and Emma gasped and froze. Regina gently ran her fingers over Emma’s bandage, her heart aching, “Emma” she whispered.

Emma’s head lifted, green eyes meeting hers, fearful, hopeful, full of longing. Regina choked back a sob, “hi” she whispered, unable to contain her smile.

Emma stared at her, her own smile slowly beginning to make an appearance, “hey” it was soft. It was familiar. It was _everything._

Emma’s smile widened, “ you are really awake.” She was giddy, almost disbelieving, Regina wondered if she was about to pinch herself to be sure

Regina nodded, “ yes, I am really awake. I…” her eyes searched Emma’s, “I heard you…”

Emma’s eyes widened, “you did?”

Regina nodded. She waited. Emma said nothing. She stared at their joined hands and her heart filled with the familiar ache. The ache of knowing that she loved deeply, more deeply than those whom she loved. Suddenly, Regina was exhausted. She started to turn away.

“Regina, I thought I lost you” she felt sea green eyes on her, waiting for some sort of response. She didn’t know how to respond. She squeezed Emma’s hands gently as tears slid down her cheeks. _God, loving her hurts._

“Regina.”

She couldn’t meet those eyes. She couldn’t. she couldn't bear to see the pain in them.

She felt Emma shift and at first, she thought Emma was rising to leave, but Emma surprised her, instead of leaving, she leaned over the bed, and ever so gently, brought two fingers underneath Regina’s chin, turning Regina’s face until their eyes met.

“ Regina, I understand your need to save our son. But I need you to promise me that from now on, we will find ways to do that without you nearly dying. Henry can’t take that again. my parents can’t take that, and I can’t take it.”

Regina tried to nod but Emma wasn’t having it, “nuh uh, none of that, I want the actual words Regina Mills. I want your word. You are not going to try to die on me again. Promise me”

Her voice was soft, her touch gentle, but every bit of the Emma Swan fire was in her eyes.

“promise me.”

Regina gave small, lopsided smirk, “ only if you promise first”

Emma snorted, “ I’m not the one who went and got herself run through with a sword twice in a week”

“I’m not the one who decided to let herself be used for magical target practice twice in that same week”

“Fine Regina, Promise me you won’t try to get yourself killed, promise me you will let me protect you, that we figure out together, and I will promise the same, deal?!” Emma looked exasperated.

Regina arched an eyebrow, taunting Emma, unable to resist, “Giving up so easily? How unlike you Miss Swan.”

“Oh for Christ sake Regina, I want you safe. And happy, and for fucks sake,  would you please stop calling me Miss Swan, we are so far beyond that now…” Emma was angry now, and it was glorious to see, Emma Swan angry was something to behold, particularly when it was in defense of her. It was sexy as hell.

Regina reached forward grabbing Emma by the lapels of her obnoxiously red leather jacket, tugging her into an insistent, demanding kiss. Emma resisted for half a second, confused but gave in with a groan when Regina nipped at Emma’s bottom lip with her teeth and soothed it with her tongue, all the while, tugging Emma closer. The kiss softened, turning gentle as Regina swiped her tongue across Emma’s lips, asking permission Emma slanted her mouth against Regina’s insistently, her tongue sliding into Regina’s mouth instead, stealing Regina’s breath away.

Emma’s tongue was insistent, demanding, and Regina gave herself over willingly, moaning as Emma pushed her back onto the narrow bed, moving to straddle her. Heat coursed through her, as Emma’s magic wound its way into her. Emma’s hands began to wander, from Regina’s face, to her shoulders, down her arms. Emma pulled back just enough to kiss Regina’s scar, nip her lip, before going for her jaw, working her way towards her pulse point behind her ear. Regina moaned Emma’s name, her hips involuntarily canting up into the woman as Emma’s lips found her ear lobe.  Emma chuckled against her and licked the shell of her ear before sucking her earlobe in between her lips again, eliciting another long drawn out moan, another cant of Regina’s hips, where Emma’s well placed thigh was waiting, and elicited a sharp gasp and raw heat. “Em-ma” Her fingers were against the base of Emma’s scalp, gently scratching, holding Emma to her. S _he wanted this, god how she wanted this woman_ , and all Regina could think about in that moment were phrases like _to have and to hold_ but they still needed to talk, to finish the conversation they never really started. They needed to be on the same page before Regina lost herself in Emma completely. 

Regina reluctantly pulled away, trying to steady her rapidly beating heart. She met Emma’s gaze, and drew her in for a lingering kiss, but held her still, refusing to let Emma's hands wander this time. Emma groaned in frustration.

“Emma” her voice was raw, needy, so unsteady and so vulnerable. 

Emma nodded, “I know, we need to talk”

Regina nodded, trying to sound more steady, “ we do.”

Emma sighed heavily. “ okay, so… do we have to do this right now.. while you are still in here, or can we wait until we go home?”

Regina smirked, _we go home. She is planning on going home with me. that is most definitely a start I can work with._

Emma raised an eyebrow, “what? What did I say?”

“ we can wait, as long as you keep your word about the going home bit…” Regina tried her hardest to not sound so damn hopeful, but couldn’t help it. it came out anyway.

Emma blushed furiously and Regina reached for her again, unable to resist the impulse to kiss her embarrassment away, “I want you to come home with me, Emma swan, more than anything.”

Emma grinned, “ than that’s what we do.” Regina pulled Emma to her not to kiss, but to hold. It was a moment before they could figure out how to fit together on the narrow bed, but they made it work, and soon, Emma was pressed against her, breathing evenly. It felt like home. Regina kissed the top of Emma's head and let herself drift back off to sleep.


	7. True Love is Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um... been watching clips of the show and realizing how many really GAAAAYYYYYY lines there are, particularly from Madam Mayor, and I had to go back and add them in.( no... I did not add hook in, as I said before, this is a swanqueen story, and his death in the AU sticks in my story, so Charming gets his lines for the emma disappearing/dagger scene. I just couldnt resist Regina talking about unicorns... )  
> the next chapter will be posted soon. for now, enjoy the corrections to this chapter :)

It’s finally time to leave the hospital, and they should be happier, relaxed, and free, but there is a tension in Emma’s shoulders and a tightness around her eyes, and no matter how many times she assures Regina that everything is fine, and not to worry, Regina can’t shake the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach that everything is about to go horribly sideways, again. She knows something is off when Charming and Snow won’t leave her side.

Robin is even here, insisting that he is still her soulmate, even if its not quite what they thought and its his job to protect her and for once, Emma isn’t arguing with him. She still casts him disdainful looks when she thinks no one notices but she seems to breathe easier with more people around Regina’s room, so Regina’s attempts to send him away are soundly refused.

They all usher Regina out of the hospital together, they all nearly make it to the car, everyone speaking in hushed tones about a danger Regina can sense but no one will name and she finally can’t take it anymore.

“stop”. She grabs Emma’s arm, pulling her to a halt in the middle of the street. Later she will kick herself for this, hate herself for this. She will grovel for this, but now, right now she is still unaware of the danger, unaware of what is about to happen. Unaware of what she is about to lose.

She sees the raw terror in Emma’s eyes, “Regina, please we have to get you inside, we can’t be out in the open…”

“Why the fuck not?! Emma” her voice is low, dangerous, “tell me what is going on”

Emma hesitates for only a second before caving, “The darkness of the dark one is untethered and loose in Storybrooke Regina. It’s looking for someone to grab onto. Please… none of us can be out in the open right now…”she hears what Emma doesn’t say, _I can’t risk losing you._

She doesn't have time to ask how the darkness became untethered, it doesn't matter anyway, they need to get to safety. They are risking everything to save her, again.

Its too late though, they can hear it now, she can feel it, and so can Emma. It prickles against her skin as it draws close, flitting around them. She didn't think it was possible for Emma to look more afraid for her, but she was wrong. she does. Emma looks petrified. 

The group fans out, searching the dark street, trying to see which direction it is coming from an Regina knows.. she can feel it coming for her, she can feel it calling her. She felt it choosing her on free the fairies day, she had sensed it then, calling to her. She had resisted, but now the darkness was loose and as Rumpelstiltskin had so poetically put it, it liked how she tasted. A glance at Emma and she knows that is exactly why Emma is so afraid for her, Emma has known that this thing would come for her.

Emma saw the fear in her eyes, tried to stay close to her,trying desperately to stay between Regina and a force moving far faster than her, but it came quickly and snatched her away, surrounding her, pinning her arms at her sides, invading her senses. It drags her away from Emma and the others and she sees Emma, poor, terrified Emma staring at her hands, hands that had held Regina seconds before, horrified, terrified and helpless.

She sees Robin reach forward and get slammed back. And then she hears the words that make her more afraid than she has ever been, “We have to tether it to someone!” It's Emma, and she sounds, resigned, calm, sad.

Regina’s eyes snap to Emma’s and she instantly knows what Emma intends to do. She sees the dagger for the first time, and _knows_ , she has had it the whole time. Emma, stupid Emma, Emma who had known of the danger, known it was after Regina, known it might come to this, had planned for it just in case. Now Regina understands and she hates herself for not seeing it sooner. Emma had brought everyone to that room tonight to protect Regina, hoping beyond hope it would be enough, but fully planning to sacrifice herself if it wasn't. 

Regina tries to speak, tries to protest, but the darkness is gagging her, she is literally choking on it. 

Emma is crying, she looks at her parents, “you got me back once, do it again, take care of Henry for me, please…”

She turns to Robin, her expression unreadable, “take care of Regina…”

they all stare at her stupidly and she demands it, “Promise me you can do that for me!”

“We will Emma.” Robin gives her a sharp nod.

Emma steps forward, her eyes fiery and determined.

Regina finds her will, fights the fierce magic pinning her, choking her, and finds her voice, “Emma, No! There has to be another way!”

She wants to say so much more, that she can handle the darkness, that she has fought it and come back from it before. That she knows darkness inside and out, and she can fight her way out for Emma, for Henry, for the family who loves her, but Emma is looking at her with sheer determination and shakes her head firmly, “you’ve worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed” _you stupid girl_!

Regina tries to scream, but the words won’t come out, the darkness is choking her again, blocking the words she needs so desperately for Emma to hear, _If you do this, you are destroying my happiness, you are my happiness!_ But she cannot speak. She can only watch in in froze horror as the woman she loves gives her an attempt at a brave smile and throws her arm into the darkness and it latches onto her and Emma screams.

It tries to hang onto Regina it tries to force Emma back, and for the first time, Regina curses the magic lessons she had given her. Emma was a far better student than she had ever given her credit for. the Darkness was strong, and determined to hang onto Regina but Emma's determination is stronger and she forces it to let go, her eyes on Regina the whole time. Regina feels herself torn free, released by Emma's magic, pushed away from the darkness, away from Emma. She feels her limbs refuse to hold her up, feels Robins arms come around her, supporting her, gently, carefully, his hold that of a friend, that of someone who understands, finally what his role is.

She tries to move towards Emma and his hold tightens, “No love, I can’t let you do that, I have a promise to keep.”

She fights harder and he holds her back, her fingernails digging into his arm as she screams Emma’s name as the darkness lifts her into the sky blurring her from view until she vanishes.

A flash of blue light and she and the darkness vanish, and the dagger falls, clattering against the pavement. Regina’s legs refuse to hold her up. She falls, Robin gently lowers her to the ground and holds her hair back as she vomits, tears streaming down her face.

“Why?” her head fell back and she screamed at the sky, “ How could she be so stupid?! Why?!”

“That thing was going to kill you, She saved your life, Regina!” Snow sounds torn between anger and desperation, between wanting to comfort Regina and strangle her.

Regina whirls on her, “There had to be another way," she can't stand the way  she sounds like a petulant, argumentative, ungrateful child, but she can't help it, she softens her tone, "Don’t you think I know that?” She let out a strangled sob, “I never asked that of her, never. That thing was meant for me, Snow, it was coming after me, and your daughter… your beautiful,  stupid, little girl…” She shuddered and pointed at the dagger, “ She couldn’t let me go… She had to be like you” Regina’s eyes narrowed in rage, her heart twisting in pain, “ She just had to go and save me” she whispered.

Charming had retrieved the dagger and held it it in his hands, " Now, she's a dark one"

Regina found her voice as Robin helped her to her feet, " Now she's a problem, for all of us"

Snows insistent voice broke through Regina's darkening thoughts, She is still good,"

"I hope so! It's not like she rode off on a unicorn, she got sucked up by a vortex of evil!" Regina's chin quivered, _I hope our emma, my emma is still in there, but I know the darkness, I know what it can do to a person... she spun away, running her hands through her hair as she desperately tried to regain ontrol over her emotions. Emma needs her at her best_

Robin's voice finally broke in, " where is she? where did she go?"

Regina glanced at Robin, seeing her own panic reflected back at her so clearly on his features. Even he was terrified for Emma, _well that's new..._

Charming stared at the dagger, well, I guess, there is only one thing to do. Regina's eyes snapped to his, begging him not to, but unable to voice it. using the dagger would only anger Emma.

Charming cleared his throat, " Dark One, ... Emma Swan, I summon Thee..." nothing moved. Regina held her breath, unsure of whether or not she wanted Emma to appear or not. "Dark One, I command Thee, Appear!" Regina's heart was pounding in her chest, her breath still caught in her throat. still, nothing happened.

Charming turned to his wife, "but I thought..."

Regina snapped at him, " put that thing down before you hurt yourself Charming, I thought you knew the rules of the dagger"

"but, I do," he protested, " it should call her from anywhere in the world..."

Regina's eyes widened slightly as understanding dawned and filled with tears. " well there's your answer then, she's not in this world."  she crumpled again and this time Robin isn't fast enough to catch her and ease her fall. her knees protest loudly as she crumples against the pavement, fresh hot tears spilling from her eyes, _Emma why? Emma where are you? you promised..._

“Regina, look at me.” Regina couldn’t move, her heart felt shattered, her world was falling apart. All she wanted was to crawl in a hole and die.

Snow kneels before her and lifted her chin forcing Regina to meet her gaze, “Don’t you dare give up on my daughter Regina. She needs you. My grandson needs you. We” she motions between Charming and herself, “ we need you, desperately, to help us put our family back together. So you cry if you need to. You scream if you need to. You punch the hell out of whatever you need to. But then you get your head back in the game and you help us find Emma, and bring her home. I know you Regina. I know you love her, You love like no one else I know. and you don’t give up. So don’t you dare start now.”

Regina didn’t protest when Snow and charming lifted her to her feet and pulled her into a hug she had often seen them give Emma. She had never been on the receiving end of one of the Charming family hugs before, it felt...

It felt like love, and safety, it felt like protection and support. It felt like all of the intensity that was the Charming’s. It felt like Hope. It felt like…. _Emma._

Her eyes were bloodshot and raw, and more than anything Regina suddenly wanted Henry in her arms. She needed Henry, like she needed air. She needed their son, her connection to Emma. He grounded her, he gave her strength. He would help clear her head, and he would help her figure out where to start looking for Emma.

She let the Charming’s hold her for a moment longer, knowing they needed this as much as she did, and gently untangled herself, softly asking “Where is my son?”

Snow nodded, “He is with and Granny, and Ruby.” Regina’s eyebrow quirked and Snow hastily explained, “ We needed him to be safe, while we were transporting you… we didn’t want… we didn’t want him out in the open… so we figured Granny and Ruby could keep an eye on him”

She nodded, “ Please, just take me to my son”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... I said this was almost over... and then... oops?! I remembered what happened at the end of the AU saga when they got home and I couldn't very well ignore that. don't hate me... all will end well for our hero's, I swear it. although... It may have to happen in a sequel. I will probably at least add one more chapter where they head off to find Emma to this story and then, if this gets a good response... maybe I will attempt to fix the disaster that was the Dark Swan Arc? or you can read my first attempt to do so that is already up... although... personally, I am thinking that the new version is gonna be better with this set up. let me know what you think


	8. epilogue

Henry slams into Regina with the force of a freight train and if it hadn’t been for Charming’s stabilizing hand on her back, she wouldn’t have been able to keep herself from falling over. Henry doesn’t speak. He doesn’t ask. He knows. He knew the second he saw them walk through the door without her.

And he had plowed himself into his mother’s arms and sobbed. His hold was too much, and not enough at the same time. He was crushing her with his arms wrapped so tightly around her and yet it was barely enough to ground her, to keep her here in the moment with him. His hot tears on her neck, his body wracked with sobs shaking hers, she was grateful that Charming was standing behind her, his hand on her back, holding her up, absorbing some of the force her son was exuding. She could barely stand right now. Sheer will was keeping her on her feet, but they both needed this. She wouldn’t dream of letting him go.

It took Henry a while to calm down. She ran her fingers through his hair, whispering to him, making promises she wasn’t sure she was in any position to make, let alone keep, but she made them anyway. She made them because she needed the hope as much as he did. She swallowed her fears, kissed his forehead and dried his tears, “ let’s go get our Emma back”

He nods firmly. It doesn’t take long to come up with a plan. She considers her options. She needs something Emma is connected to, something that means the world to Emma, something she has carried for a long time, to lead them to her. she rules out the bug easily for it’s size. She rules out the red leather jacket , because… she saw it on the back of Emma’s chair in her office, and couldn’t bring herself to move it. it belonged there.  It’s the baby blanket with Emma’s name stitched into it she brings to Granny’s. the look she gets from Snow is so understanding, so full of open affection for Regina, it threatens to take her legs out from under her. but she steels herself, nods firmly, tries for an encouraging smile and casts the necessary spell. She grabs ahold of Henry, pulls him close as Granny’s tears itself from the ground and picks itself up in the whirling tornado. If he is scared, he hides it well. he simply holds her close, “it’s going to be fine, Mom, we will get her back”

Granny’s lands with a thud, glasses shattering, plates falling, her legs nearly failing her. she finds her strength, slowly releases her son, and finds her voice, “ lets go find out where the hell we are”

Everyone nods and Henry smiles, “ Let’s go save Ma!”

Regina smiles at him, before muttering, “ hang on Emma, we are coming”

She could only hope, they had gotten there in time to prevent Emma from going too far.


End file.
